


The Moon is my Sun, The Night is my Day

by Cerasai57



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerasai57/pseuds/Cerasai57
Summary: Takumi is a young Hoshidan Prince brought up to despise the Red eyed Monsters from their neighbouring Kingdom Nohr. Leo is a Nohrian prince who believes there is more to all of the fighting then it would first seem. Forced to join forces to uncover the truth they find themselves inexplicably drawn to each other.





	The Moon is my Sun, The Night is my Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there and welcome to my first foray into Fire Emblem fancfiction. I'm still new to this fandom but I found myself falling madly in love with these characters as I played and now i'm deep in Fire Emblem hell so be expecting more posts from me in this section. Along with this new love I also have a weakness for vamp aus so I found myself thinking up this monstrosity. This is just a Prologue chapter to see if this kind of thing is what you guys want but I've already started on Chapter 1 so hopefully that will be up in the next week or two, this means there's barely any actual world building in this chapter, just a little character introduction. (All of the heavy world building will be done in the main story) So yeah, please let me know what you think and if this sort of thing interests you :) Hope you enjoy!

Spring in the country of Hoshido was truly beautiful. Takumi found his eyes darting around the woodland as he picked his way as silently as he could manage across the uneven ground. The scenery was awash with colour. Pink blossoms bloomed overhead, a multitude of brightly coloured flowers grew in bunches around the makeshift path that had been formed from years of hunting parties travelling this way. Occasionally a small animal would dart across the path or up a tree as if they could sense the young hunter's killing intent. He pulled an arrow from the quiver at his hip and readied his bow, his eyes fixed on a small rabbit at the base of a tree around 20 metres away and he froze. Keeping his bright eyes fixed on his target he brought the small bronze bow upto his face and took aim, before letting his arrow fly. The grass rustled gently as the arrow landed a few metres short of his target, the sound alerting the rabbit which dissappeared into the long undergrowth. He clicked his tongue in frustration, lowering his bow again as he heard the rustling of grass behind him signalling that his older brother Ryoma had finally caught up to him.  
"Unlucky little brother!"  
He shot him a glare and brought a finger to his mouth, trying to tell his brother to be quiet. Ryoma chuckled under his breath before covering his mouth with his hand in a mock show of silence. He silently cursed Yukimura for forcing him to let Ryoma accompany him; He had argued with his step mother's advisor that he was old enough and knew enough about the woodlands around their castle to look after himself but the man had just laughed and told him that '6 years old was hardly old enough to be going hunting by himself.'  
Takumi turned and began to once again creep quietly through the undergrowth, trying not to whince at the loud crunches of broken twigs coming from behind him. After what felt like hours Takumi spotted another Rabbit, this one chewing on a bush at the edge of the path, well within range of his bow. With no hesitation Takumi readied his weapon and fired, his arrow finding it's mark. He let out a quiet cheer, face splitting with a proud grin, and ran to his kill. He pulled the arrow carefully out of the Rabbit, cleaning the tip and placing it back in his quiver. He spun around, kill in hand to show his brother but he froze, his face falling, when he realised Ryoma was nowhere to be found.  
"Brother?" He spoke out into the empty Forest but nothing but silence answered him. A chill began to run through Takumi as he wandered through the trees, shouting his brothers name every few metres. He had no idea how long ago he had lost Ryoma, the path he thought he had been following nowhere to be seen. Takumi could see the shadows of the trees starting to elongate as the sun lowered and panic set in. Where was his brother? He ran as fast as his short legs would carry him, shoulder length Silver ponytail waving about in the wind, shouting for Ryoma but when he stopped for breath he found himself even deeper in the forest. Tears began to stream down his face as he walked, unable to stifle his sobs long enough to call out for his Brother. He continued this way until he saw the trees begin to open out slightly and he came across an old run down farmers cottage. The building itself was missing half of it's roof but Takumi felt a brief surge of relief at the thought of having four walls around himself whilst he waited for Ryoma to find him and he dived through the open door, his feet catching on a broken plank just inside the doorway, sending him flying onto the dusty floor with a yelp.  
"Ow," Takumi cried loudly into the dark, pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them in an attempt to comfort himself. His bow lay on the floor just inside of the doorway beside the rabbit he had shot earlier and his quiver of arrows remained on his belt, albeit crushed from his fall with the arrows spread across the floor. Gradually his cries quietened and he began to sob softly into his sleeve. It was almost pitch black now, night having fallen whilst he cried, and a chill was starting to set in. Takumi strained his eyes in the darkness, trying to find anything that he could use to make a small fire. A small movement to his right caught his eye however and Takumi stopped, his heart racing with fear. He heard a light cough from the same direction and he spun around, unable to see the source of the noise but aware now that he hadn't been as alone as he thought he was. He picked his bow up from the ground, along with one of his many discarded arrows and aimed into the corner of the room he thought the noise had originated from. Another cough rang through the room.  
"Who is there?" His young voice shook as he spoke, "I'm armed!"  
A chuckle, then a gentle voice answered him,  
"I can assure you, that even if i wanted to I'm in no position to do you any harm. lower your bow."  
Takumi continued to point his arrow in the voices direction.  
"How do I know I can trust you?" He squeaked  
A sudden gust of air disturbed his ponytail and he heard the sound of an incantation being muttered in the dark. Before he could respond the room lit up with a brilliant purple light and he found himself looking at a young teenage boy. His first thought was that this stranger had been telling the truth about being unable to harm him. The boy was sat with his legs splayed out on the dirty ground, his tight dark undershirt torn at his waist where Takumi could see the glistening of blood from a fresh wound. His light hair fell into his face untidily, flecked in places with what looked like dirt and his pale skin, even whilst dyed with purple light, looked dangerously pale. In one hand he held a heavy looking purple book decorated in black patterns and a white gem that glowed at it's center, the other was held up in the air, what looked like a purple flame dancing around his fingers.  
With a grunt the injured boy threw the flames up into the air and they began to spread across the room, bathing it in an eerie glow. Takumi found himself drawn to the strangers eyes though, even in the strange light they shone, a brilliant red. Terror shot through him and he lifted his bow once more, arrow tip pointed directly at the stranger's forehead. The stories he had been told by his older siblings and his parents of battlefields, and wars against crimson eyed monsters shooting to the forefront of his mind.  
"What are you?" He shrieked in a panic. The stranger just smiled at him resigned.  
"You already know that, or you wouldn't have an arrow pointing at my head right now," he mused, lowering his hands. The heavy purple book fell to the ground with a thud and his other hand gripped his wound.  
"You're one of them monsters right? A vampire...." Takumi asked, "from Nohr?"  
"Monster is a subjective term," The strange boy grunted, "We Nohrians believe you Hoshidans are the monsters."  
The Hoshidan boy lowered his bow once more, his hunting instincts letting him know this person was no threat for the moment. He retreated to the other side of the room to put some space between them both before sitting back down. Takumi took the opportunity to examine this 'monster' again, His eyes were growing accustomed to the purple light at last and he was starting to pick up more details in his appearance. He looked almost starved to Takumi's eyes, his skin taut across his cheeks and his upper body looked frail in his undershirt, like it would shatter if Takumi were to tap him. The wound on his side was ugly, skin torn up like he had been mauled by a wild animal and a large pool of dried blood spread out across the floorboards beneath him. How had he lost so much blood and survived? What looked like armour sat in a pile next to him, the shiny black metal glinting in the strange light. Whatever had managed to injure him must have been strong to get through that Takumi thought as he examined it.  
"What happened?..."  
The stranger gave him a strained smile,  
"Would you believe me if i told you it was my Mother who did this to me?"  
Takumi's jaw dropped.  
"This is nothing, I've had far worse."  
Takumi just stared at the boy in shock. How could this teenage boy speak so nonchalantly about his Mother attacking him? He had known nothing but love from his own birth mother and now his Step Mother, that the thought of a parent doing such an awful thing to their child had him gobsmacked. The young vampire read the question on Takumi's face.  
"Why do you think your borders have been so quiet lately? we're all too busy killing each... " He paused to take a deep breath, his face screwed up in pain, "other." He finished.  
"Are you going to be okay? I thought your kind healed super fast..."  
"Hahh we usually do.. It's been a while though."  
Takumi tilted his head, confused.  
"A while?"  
"Since I have fed..."  
"Oh......" Takumi exhaled, the realisation hitting him. He looked at the fresh Rabbit he had caught earlier. He stood up and walked back towards the doorway, picking the dead animal up before throwing it onto the ground beside the vampire with an awkward smile. "Will that help?"  
The Nohrian's eyes widened in surprise at the gesture from the small Hoshidan, and he picked the Rabbit up with shaking hands and brought it to his lips, he paused as his eyes met Takumi's and smiled awkwardly.  
"You might want to look away whilst I do this."  
Takumi turned away briefly but he found his curiosity winning out and slowly he turned back. The sight that greeted him was grotesque but he could not bring himself to look away. The Nohrian boy held the rabbit's carcas to his face, his lips parted around the arrow wound in it's side and blood spread messily around his lower face. As he drank from the dead animal his features started to fill out slightly and his skin regained a fraction of it's colour; Takumi noticed the large wound on his side was starting to heal over aswell, however the skin still looked translucent. It would clearly need more time and blood for him to be able to heal fully. Takumi didn't realise he was still gawping until he was brought out of his daze by the stranger's voice.  
"Thank you,"  
The young Hoshidan nodded nervously as he watched him wipe the remnants of Rabbits blood from around his mouth, catching a glimpse of long pointed fangs before they retreated back behind his lips. He gulped nervously.  
"Ah I apologise, I know it's not nice to watch us feed."  
Takumi shook his head unable to find his voice. The vampire scratched his head, as he stared back at Takumi. His red eyes had been bright before but Takumi noted that they had brightened considerably. The Nohrian gingerly stood and began to shuffle his way slowly across the room to where Takumi sat. The Hoshidan reached for his bow before he could stop himself but before he could pick it up the older boy was stood infront of him, a slender hand held out to him.  
"I apologize for not introducing myself properly earlier, My name is Leo."  
Takumi looked from Leo's hand, to his soft smile and back again before taking his own hand away from his weapon. He reached out and tentatively grasped the Nohrian's hand; His brain was screaming at him not to trust this boy but despite his earlier fear he couldn't bring himself to think of him as the evil monster his family would no doubt tell him he was.  
"Takumi," He responded quietly his eyes enraptured by Leo's gaze so much so that he couldn't tear his eyes away. Leo apparently noticed this and shook his head violently, snapping the Hoshidan prince out of whatever reverie he had been lost in. Takumi blinked, confused as the Nohrian prince disappeared back into his corner, the purple light fading from the room and plunging them into darkness once more.  
"I'm sorry, Prince Takumi," He whispered, "I'll leave you alone now, but you should leave as soon as it is light out."  
"Prince...? How did you know who i was?"  
"It's my job to know these things as a Prince of Nohr," Leo chuckled, his voice fading as if he was moving further away, "Thank you again, sincerely."  
Takumi could feel his eyelids drooping, a sudden wave of tiredness washing over him and he slumped down the wall, his cheek hitting the ground with a hollow thud. The last thing he saw was a flash of purple light as sleep finally overcame him. 

***************************************************************************

Takumi awoke to bright sunlight and the sound of wildlife all around him. He shot up with a start; 'Where was he?' He scanned his surroundings carefully, hoping to find some clue as to where the hell he had ended up. His eyes widened as he spotted a large pool of blood not far from where he was sat, he patted at his body frantically until he was finally satisfied that the blood hadn't come from him.  
The last thing he remembered was wandering lost through the forest after losing his brother on a hunt, but that had been whilst it was still light out. How had he managed to lose a full night's worth of memories? He rubbed his eyes roughly, trying to remove the sleep that had gathered there as he slept, then picked himself up off the ground. He retrieved his ruined quiver and arrows; 'How had that even happened?' He thought, then grabbed his bow and made his way outside.  
He had no recollection of this area of woodland either from last night or his previous hunts with his Father and Brother. He stood perfectly still, not making a sound and listened, trying desperately to pick up on any sounds that might give away his location. After what felt like an eternity he began to pick up on the faint sounds of people shouting. He wasn't sure what they were shouting but voices were a good start, so he started walking through the trees in the direction of the noise. As he got closer their shouts became more coherant and Takumi could tell that they were searching for him, his name being shouted by a variety of voices, some of which he recognised as his siblings' and Father's and he couldn't stop himself from shouting back.  
"Father, Father!"  
He took off at a run, twigs and dry leaves crunching beneath his feet as he went.  
"Father I'm over here!"  
Finally he burst through the trees into a clearing filled with Hoshidan soldiers, amongst them he saw his Father surrounded by his older siblings and their retainers.  
"Takumi!" The Hoshidan King shouted, he ran towards his young son and pulled him into his arms. "Takumi, you had us so worried! Where have you been?"  
Takumi took a step back as his Father let go of him and bowed his head in apology.  
"I'm so sorry Father, I promise I'll never leave the path again."  
A large hand landed on Takumi's shoulder and The young prince looked up into the the worried eyes of his older brother.  
"Where have you been Takumi?" He questioned as he brushed some dirt from his little brother's hair. Takumi shrugged him off, face red with embarassment.  
"I.. err," Takumi racked his brain, where had he been? The blank expression on his face obviously worried his Father and he took Takumi's hand and started to lead him slowly back towards Castle Shirasagi.  
"Come on Son, Mikoto has been worried sick."  
Takumi allowed himself to be led away, turning to look back wistfully at the forest one last time, a strange feeling of sadness flooding through him as he got further and further away. Takumi felt tears begin to fall down his face and he reached to his cheek to wipe them away before his family noticed. His frustration at being unable to recall anything from the last night finally boiling over. What was he forgetting?


End file.
